Broken
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: [YAOI] Tala devra faire une croix sur ses sentiments pour revoir celui qu'il aime... .....[Cette fic ne connaîtra surement jamais de fin. u.u]
1. Prologue

Salut!! Bon alors... c'est une nouvelle fic (encore). J'ai eu l'idée en lisant les paroles de la chanson « Broken » de Amy Lee et Seether. Alors... je vous lance le Prologue!! (C'est pas une songfic)

Ah avant...! C'est Tala qui parle :P

* * *

**Broken**

J'aurais aimé te dire...

Oh combien j'aime lorsque tu rit,

Tu parles, tu pleures, tu vis...

Je voudrais être dans tes bras

Pour faire disparaître toute ma douleur

La douleur que j'ai de ne pas être avec toi

Parce que sans ta présence

Je me sens seul

Abattu, affaibli...

Je ne dors plus

Ne parle plus, ne mange plus, ne pense plus...

Ne respire plus

Tu était celui qui me fesait vivre

Tu me donnais de l'espoir, de la force, du courage...

Le courage d'aimer

Mais maintenant que tu es partit

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je reste l

Peut-être est-ce parce que je garde espoir

Espoir que tu reviendras pour me voir

Mais c'est des rêves envolés

Jamais tu ne reviendras...

Alors laisse-moi te dire

Juste avant que tu ne partes pour de bon

Que je t'aimais,

Que je t'aime

Et que je t'aimerai toujours...

* * *

Eh voilà!! Alors, vous avez aimer?? Et... vous voulez que je continue?? Review pleaze n.n;;


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut! n.n Comment vous allez? Moi super bien! **

**Vous savez quoi? Ça fait deux fois que je me réveille en pensant que j'était Bryan...XD J'espère seulement que la prochaine fois je me réveillerai pas en étant Bryan!! mdr**

**Bref, voilà les RAR :**

**Bloody Queen : Kikouuu! Bah, vala la suite ! Et T'inquiète, je vais la finir, y me reste que 2 chapitre a écrire!! Lol alors... bref... chui pas trop inspirée pour les RAR alors... mais merci beaucoup pour ta review!! Allez, bizou et upload! :P**

**Kammy the sadik : Salou!!! Ça va?? Moi oui loll bon bah merci pour la review et voilà le chap 1, meme si t'as d'ja lu... Bref, salut!**

**Stéphy : Salut! Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite! J'espère que tu va aimer! **

**Kaoru Kinomiya : Bonjourno!! n.n merci pour ta review!! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu va apprécier! Alors, Bonne lecture !!**

**Bon, maintenant, place au Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

POV Tala

De forts ronflement parvenaient de la pièce que je venait tout juste de dépasser. Je revint sur mes pas. Sans aucun doute, c'était bien la chambre de mon nouveau capitaine. Bryan était le seul qui était capable de produire un son aussi fort lorsqu'il dormait. Surtout qu'il n'avait ma fermer l'œil depuis 30 heures. Il était incapable de dormir en avion, alors il ne c'était pas reposer de tout notre voyage aller/retour Moscou/Brésil que nous avions fait pour un petit tournois là-bas. Et moi qui allait le réveiller dans quelques instants... Il va sûrement me faire exploser la tête, mais j'ai quelque chose a lui demander avant demain matin. Et si je veux avoir une chance qu'il accepte, je doit le faire sans que Ian et Spencer soient a proximité. Sinon, je peux dire adieux à mes chances de jouer la dernière manche contre les _Angelic Bladers_ et de gagner le tournois. Déjà qu'elles sont minime... Ça m'étonnerait que Bry-Bry veule jouer la deuxième manche à ma place. Et de faire exprès de perdre si jamais Spencer venait à gagner la première... Mais bon, un gars s'essaie...

J'entre donc dans la chambre, dans un simili silence, et ouvre la lumière. L'endormis ne bouge pas, et continu de ronfler. Je soupirai tout en allant m'asseoir sur son lit, juste à côté de lui. Malgré le fait que mon cœur appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre, je doit me l'avouer, il est vraiment mignon lorsqu'il dort!

-Euh... Bryan?

Aucune réponse. Je soupirai de nouveau. Le réveiller complètement était déjà en soi-même un vrai défi, alors là...

Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, puis, le prenant par l'épaule, le secoua.

-Allez, Bryan, réveille-toi...

-Ah, Tala, ça me tente pas... dit-il en relevant la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

-Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander...

Il grogna sous sa couverture, avant de la baisser tout en me lançant un regard hargneux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ivanov?

-Eh bien... je...

-Allez! Dépêche! Plus vite tu parlera, plus vite je pourrai me recoucher! S'impatienta-t-il.

-Bon, alors... je veux jouer la troisième manche cet après-midi...

-Pas question!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est moi qui la joue! Tu ne vas quand même pas te ramasser tout le mérite!

-Ce n'est pour ça! S'il te plait, Bryan!

Il me regarda, incrédule.

-Si ce n'est pas pour le mérite, c'est pour quoi, alors? Me demanda-t-il.

Je pris quelques instants avant de répondre. Je n'était tout de même pas pour lui dire la vérité! Il allait se foutre de ma gueule pour le restant de mes jours! Mais même à ça, je préférerait perdre toute ma dignité que de perdre la personne qui m'ait la plus chère...

-Car c'est ma dernière chance de revoir Kai... dit-je tout bas, en regardant le plancher.

-Revoir Hiwatari? Et pourquoi?

Je ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il saurait deviner la raison seul.

-Tu n'aurait pas le béguin pour lui par hasard? Dit-il en souriant.

-Jamais! Mentit-je

-Bon, alors, si ce n'est pas pour une raison majeure, je ne voit pas pourquoi je te laisserai jouer la troisième manche à ma place...

Je lui lança un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il...? RAH! Je le déteste!

-Bon, eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerait bien me recoucher, moi. Dit-il.

-Et si je te disait que je l'aime, tu me laissera la jouer, cette manche? Dit-je en le regardant sur le côté.

-Peut-être bien...

Je lui jeta un regard de côté.

-Allez Bryan... Je t'en supplies... Je doit vraiment le revoir...

Il me regarda, avant de soupirer. Moi, je lui souriai.

-D'accord... tu va pouvoir la jouer, cette manche... mais avant, j'ai un truc à te demander...

* * *

**Voilà! Feni pour ce chap.! Avouez que vous bavez d'envie de savoir qu'est ce que Bry-Bry y veux lui demander!! Lol bah vous allez le savoir qu'au chapitre 5 (me semble) Miah ah ah! Bref... euh... review?? n.n**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Kakouuuuuuuuuuuu! Ca va?? Moi ouiiii même si j'ai pas eu trop de reviews! Alors envoyez-moi en! S'il vous plait! Anyway, je poste quand même, j'ai trop hâte d'envoyer le chapitre 5(que j'ai écrit avec la collaboration de Kammy lol) mais bon! Voilà les RAR :**

**Bloody Queen : Kakou!! é.è nooon déteste moi pas!! TTTT Fallais je finnisse là! Et tu saura que lors du chapitre 5, qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit :P (Chui pas correcte, je sais...) Et non, défonce-moi pas!! TTTT Bon, je te laisse, Bonne lecture! **

**Salim ou Stéphy : Hillo! Merci pour ta review!! Et pour ce que Bry-Bry (ou Brit-Brit XD) lui demande... chapitre 5! (oh que je l'aime ce foutu chapitre!) Anyway, bonne lecture!**

**Kammy Ivanov : Hey! Sis'! loll Ca va? Moi oui! Lol, merci pour ta review!! Lol! Et t'avise pas à dire à tout le monde les punch, compris? -regard noir qui tue- Anyway, bonne lecture!! **

**Bonne lecture, tout le monde!!**

* * *

**« Et le gagnant du premier manche est Spencer, des Demolition Boys! Retrouvons-nous dans quelques instants, pour la suite des événements! »**

Je regardai mon coéquipier, qui se dirige vers nous. Il a gagner... donc, si je veux jouer moi aussi, Bryan doit perdre son prochain match...

Je lui jetai un regard de côté et il me sourit.

-T'inquiète, j'vais le perdre ce match, me dit-il.

Je lui souria tristement, alors que Ian et Spencer quittait le banc pour aller on-ne-sais-trop-ou... Ça m'avait coûter une bonne partie de ma dignité, mais au moins, j'allait pouvoir revoir Kai...

-Au fait, Ivanov, me demanda Bryan, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu devais gagner ce tournois pour revoir l'autre...

-C'est que...

Je respirai profondément, jetant un coup d'œil au plancher, avant de poursuivre :

-Avant de partir pour le Japon, il m'as dit qu'il reviendrait me voir si seulement je pouvait lui prouver que je mérite d'avoir son attention...

-Donc de gagner un tournois à envergure nationale?

J'approuvai d'un bref signe de tête. Nous restâmes muet quelques secondes, puis, brisant le silence, demanda :

-Au fait, tu sais ou sont passé Spencer et Ian?

-Aucune idée, répondit-il en un haussement d'épaule. Jouer dans le trafique, je suppose...

-Ça vaudrait mieux... au moins, il ne t'engueulerons pas parce que tu joue mal...

-Tu marque un point, Iva...

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, fans de Beyblade, Attention! Nous allons maintenant procéder à la deuxième manche! Veuillez accueillir, des Demolition Boys, Tala! »**

Bryan se leva et les applaudissement cessèrent aussitôt. Il s'avança jusqu'au Bey-Stadium.

**« Eh... bien... je voit que les Demolition Boys ont décider de changer de stratégie... Bryan jouera donc cette manche!! Maintenant, veuillez applaudir le joueur des Angelic Bladers, Reïyel!! »**

Des applaudissements se firent entendre de la part des souteneurs de cette équipe alors que Reïyel venait se placer devant Bryan, en face du Bey-Stadium. Ce premier était plutôt grand, avait des gestes fluides et souriait. Ses cheveux était d'un bleu très pâles et ses yeux, d'un bleu des plus profond. Pour vêtement, il portait un kimono bleu, ce qui lui donnait un air paisible.

**« Préparez vos toupies!... »**

Je regardai la toupie adverse. Elle aussi était bleue, tout comme son lanceur.

**« Trois... »**

Les deux adversaire braquèrent leur lanceurs, Bryan d'un air plutôt lâche.

**« Deux... »**

Reïyel sembla passablement étonné par l'enthousiasme de mon coéquipier, mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

**« Un...! »**

-LET IT RIP!

Les deux toupies furent lancée au même moment, chacune à une force très différente. Bryan croisa les bras, alors que les toupies commencèrent à tourner autour du l'arène à la queue leu leu. Il observa se manège durant quelques seconde, ennuyer, puis Reïyel attaqua et Falborg se retrouva en en dehors de l'arène, immobile.

**« Il semblerait bien que le match soit terminer! Je déclare donc Reiyel gagnant de cette manche! Ce fut court, mais efficace! Nous procédons alors tout de suite à la dernière et décisive manche! J'invite donc Yamïel et Tala à venir me rejoindre! »**

Je me levai tendis que des applaudissements surgirent des gradins alors que le prénommer Yamiel et moi-même s'avançais vers le bey-stadium. Il avait une démarche assurée, ses yeux oranges lançant un regard soutenu et perçant, laissant croire qu'il serait prêts a tout pour gagner. Je sentit un frisson me parcourir le long de l'échine alors que je croisa ce regard froid et déterminé. Ses cheveux rouge semblaient dégager une chaleur accablante, venu d'on-ne-sais-ou. D'un geste sec, il retira la cape noire qui cachait son corps, laissant découvrir son torse, nu. Ses pantalons était noir, taille basse et assez moulant. Sur son torse, on apercevait une partie d'un tatouage, semblable à la fin d'un long dragon serpentin, à la hauteur du nombril, sur la gauche. On devinait aussi parfaitement une cicatrice sur son torse, assez visible, sa peau ayant le teint basané des Égyptiens. Il portait des gants gris et tenait un gigantesque fusil qui lui servait apparemment de lanceur. C'était mon genre de gars, je devait me l'avouer, malgré le fait que j'aime Kai... vous croyez que c'est mal de mater les autres, même si on en aime un autre?

**« Préparez-vous! »**

Je sortit Wolborg de ma poche et le plaça après mon lanceur.

**« 3...! 2...! 1...! »**

-LET IT RIP!

Les toupies tournaient autour de l'arène depuis un bon moment, maintenant. Je soupirai, devant l'impassibilité de mon adversaire.

-Ça t'arrive des fois d'attaquer? Me demanda-t-il.

-T'attaque pas plus, j'te signal...

-Si c'est c'que tu veux... Hephaïstos, occupe-toi d'lui!

La toupie rouge fit un virage serré et s'avança vers Wolborg, laissant un sillage de fumée derrière elle.

-Tu viens d'faire une grave erreur, mon ange! Wolborg, Novea Rog!

Un grand souffle gelé vint emplir le stade, alors que la toupie adverse se gelait complètement. Yamiel souria, de l'autre côté du stade :

-Voyons, Ivanov... Entre le feu et la glace, tu crois vraiment que _ton_ élément pourrait gagner contre moi?

La glace, qui venait de couvrir complètement la toupie adverse, commença à fondre lentement.

-Non, mais la glace, fondue, deviens eau, pas vrai?

Je souria, observant la toupie adverse tomber, incapable de continuer à tourner.

**« Eh bien... il semblerait que Tala aie utiliser sa faiblesse pour vaincre son adversaire! Je déclare donc les Demolition Boys gagnant du grand tournois de Novossibirsk!! »**

-P'tain d'journalistes...

Je lançai un regard sur le côté à Bryan, amusé, tout en continuant de marcher.

-Arrête de rire, toi aussi tu devrais t'en méfier!

-Pourquoi?

-Tu veux _vraiment_ leur dire que t'as un faible pour Hiwatari?

-Ah, c'est vrai...

-Vivement qu'on soit de retour à Moscou... soupira-t-il

-Vraiment? Dit-je en souriant. Boris risque de t'étriper...

-J'lui expliquerai... je dirai que tu m'as violer pour jouer la dernière manche.

-Il va s'apercevoir que tu mens... on parle de toi, quand même

-Pas si ça arrive vraiment.

Je souria

-Dans tes rêves, Kuznetsov...

-Avoue que tu aimerais...

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil.

-Ta gueule, Bryan...

-Oooh si c'est pas du rouge que j'voit sur tes p'tites pommettes!

-Bryan... SHUT UP!

-Okay okay...

Nous restâmes silencieux durant quelques minutes, à marcher, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans même nous lancer un regard.

-Désolé, Bryan...

-Ça va...

-Non, mais... sincèrement... j'suis sur les nerfs, depuis ce matin.

-C'est rien, j't'ai dit! Au fait, il arrive quand, l'Hiwatari?

-Aucune idée, avouai-je. J'ignore même s'il viendra...

-Il, va v'nir... Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il le fait, c'est pas pour rien.

-J'espère seulement que tu dit vrai... Il est comme l'air que je respire... je ne peux aps survivre sans lui, tu vois?

-Je connais ce genre de trucs... Bon, tu entre?

Je levai le regard, et apercevit que nous étions déjà arriver à l'hotel. J'entra, puis me dirigea vers ma chambre.

-T'es zarb, Bryan... soupirai-je. Anyway, tu rentre?

* * *

**Voilà!!!!! Bon, ce chapitre n'as rien de trop important, mais je devait faire le tournois... Prenez-le plus comme un intermédiaire entre le chap. 1 et 2... anyway, laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaiiiiiit!! Bon, babouille!! Et à la prochaine! **


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Naooooooooooooooon y sont pas à moi!!! –se met à genoux- mais s'il te plait, Jésus, je veux juste Tala pis Mystel!!!

Grande voix échos: D'accord, ton vœux sera réaliser!

??? et ???: -tombe de nowhere-

Chibi : OMG! C'est...

Tala : -se frotte le derrière- P'tin ça fait mal...

Mystel : -se relève- Kakou tout le monde!

Chibi : -saute sur Mystel- Mystouuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Mystel : -se tasse- Wah!! Quessé ça?!?!?!!!

Chibi : -tombe par terre- -se frotte le museau- aïe aïe aïe...

Tala : -à Mystel- Euh... c'est qui, elle?

Mystel : Aucune idée... -saute près de Chibi- -retire son masque- Waouh! Sympa les oreilles! –commence à jouer avec les (longues) oreilles de Chibi-

Tala : Attention, Homme-Kangourou !! Elle a l'air dangereuse!!

Mystel : -toujours en train de jouer avec Chibi- Mais nooooooooon !! On dirait un p'tit chat!! w Regarde! En plus, elle ronronne!!

Neko-Chibi : -sur le dos, en train de se faire gratter le ventre par Mystel- -ronronne-

Tala : -goutte sur la tempe- -soupir- On fait quoi ici?

Chibi : Ben... j'ai demander au p'tit Jésus de vous faire venir...

Mystel : En d'autres mots, elle nous a chiper!!

Chibi : Mouais!

Tala : Et on fait quoi ici??

Chibi : Euh... je sais pas... Vous voulez-tu être mes ROAR?

Tala : -le sourcil levé- tes ROAR?

Chibi : Bah oui! Mes **R**épondeurs **O**fficiels **A**ux **R**eviews!!

Tala : Et qu'est ce que ça fait, ça?

Chibi : Bah vous faites mes réponses aux reviews!

Mystel : Ça me semble bien...

Tala : Parle pour toi! J'veux pas faire ça!

Mystel & Chibi, à genoux devant Tala : -chibi eyes- S'il teuh plaiiiiiiît!!!!

Chibi : De toute façons, tu peux pas partir...

Tala : -soupir- okay d'bord...

Mystel : Yé!! Bon, commençons par... **Salim(a)**...

Tala : -chipe la feuille à Mystel- Bon, pour Yamïel, eh bah...

-silence-

Tala : Demande à l'auteure...

Mystel : Oui! Elle a fait un dessin de Yamiel! Y'est mignon en plus!

Tala : Et elle a oublier des truc quand elle l'a décrit...

Mystel : Mouais! Comme qu'il a des longues oreilles...

Tala : Des canines pointues...

Mystel : -avec le dessin de Yamïel- Ouh... l'est musclé en plus... Bref, il a, comme... bandeau, une cravate qui n'a pas encore de couleur... et il a aussi une cicatrice, sur l'œil...

Tala : Bref, c'est tout, j'crois bien...

Mystel : Et pour Bryan...

Tala : Oui il le veux vraiment! L'espèce de –sort tout les jurons qui existent- d'obsédé! Et il sait depuis le chapitre un que j'aime Kai...

Mystel : -gros sourire- Bref, merci pour ta review!!!!!!

Tala : Maintenant, passons à... **Bloody Queen**... -regarde Mystel-

Mystel : -regarde Tala- C'est pas celle qui...?

Tala : Ouais... Eh! Alors passons à la RAR de Bloody Queen... cette chèèèèère Bloody Queen qu'on aime beaucoup!

Mystel : Ouiii! Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup!!

Chibi : Euh... les mecs, qu'est ce que vous fabriquez, là?

Tala : On veux être gentils...

Mystel : pour pas qu'elle nous fasse trop souffrir...

Tala : -pointe Mystel- Elle l'a quand même placer avec Ray...

Mystel : -voix basse- Messages subliminaux...

Chibi : -goutte sur la tempe- Vous déconner...

Tala : Un peu, oui.

Mystel : Bref, pour la RAR...

Tala : First of all, j'aime pas Bryan. Y'est méchant et obsédé.

Mystel : Secundo, la meuf est pas capable d'écrire du lemon.

Chibi : Troisièmement, qu'est ce qui te dit que T'lou va finir avec Kai?

Tala : Ouais.

Mystel : Affirmatif. Mais... souria, ça se dit pas?

Tala : -avec un livre de français sortit d'on-ne-sait-ou- Ouais, ça se dit pas...

Chibi : Bah merde! C'est la première fois que j'me le fait dire!

Tala & Mystel : Bou-eurns!

Chibi : Méchants! Bon, bah, finissons la RAR... Bye bye! Ch't'aime fow et à bientôt sur MSN!

Mystel : On passe maintenant à la dernière review...

Tala : Celle de **Clo Ivanov** –pense- Tiens, elle a l'même nom qu'moi...

Mystel : Whatever... Alors, first, salut!

Chibi: Ailleuh! Ch'est moi qui dit chalut, capitch?

Mystel : Okay okay... désolé... Bref, c'est vrai que Tala aurait pas pu l'violer... mais c'était... bah ça l'a pas de nom ces trucs là mais bref, c'était un ça...

Tala : Et oui, Bryan est zarb -.- ça fait super longtemps que j'le connaît et j'm'y suis jamais habituer... -soupir-

Mystel : Bon! On va vous lâcher là, not' temps d'antenne tiens à sa fin! Chibou tout le monde!

Tala : Bye.

Chibi : Bonne lecture! Salut!

* * *

Je regardai ma montre en soupirant. 10 heures... l'idiot ne devrait plus tarder à sortir, maintenant. Ça fait cinq/six minutes qu'il me fait attendre, assis devant sa chambre! J'me d'mande s'qu'il a... quand il a vu que j'était ici, il a paniquer et ma dit d'attendre une minute. Il a les minutes longues, en tout cas...

-Désolé du p'tit contre-temps...

Je levai la tête et vit Ivanov, accoter sur la porte de sa chambre, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Il avait un chandail à manche trois-quarts noir et rose assez moulant et ses pantalons en denim épousait tout aussi bien ses formes. Ses _généreuses _formes, devrai-je plutôt dire. Il a l'air assez bien _packter_, le p'tit Ivanov... Je me demande qui est-ce qui en profite... Elle doit pas s'en plaindre, en tout cas. Bah, c'est p't'être un « il » aussi, remarque, on peux s'attendre à tout avec lui...

-Joli pantalons, Ivanov

-Merci...

-Mais y a un truc qui m'intrigue...

-Quoi?

-Tu porte quoi, en dessous?

Il leva le regard sur moi, étonné. Il m'observa quelque instants, avant de me répondre, nonchalant :

-Bah rien...

-Rien?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'mette en dessous de ça?

-Tu marques un point...

Nous restâmes silencieux après cette remarque, ayant apparemment rien à se dire. Ivanov fût le premier à casser le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer doucement.

-Pourquoi t'es v'nu, Kai?

-Je t'ai fait une promesse, tu t'en souviens?

Il approuva d'un bref signe de tête.

-Bah me voilà. T'as gagner le tournois, alors j'suis v'nu.

-J'était certain que tu n'reviendrait pas.

-Tu m'connais mal, Ivanov. Je tiens toujours mes promesse. J'suis pas comme cet idiot d'Kuznetsov.

-Laisse Bryan en dehors de ça et dit-moi _vraiment_ c'qui t'a emmener ici. Je sais que c'n'est pas moi. J'ignore c'que c'est, mais je ne suis pas la principale raison.

Je soupira.

-Tu es la principale raison, Ivanov. Mais tu n'est pas la seule.

-C'est c'que j'croyait. C'est quoi, l'autre?

-Yamïel. J'ai un truc à lui dire.

-Yamiel? C'est pas le joueur des _Angelic Bladers_, ça?

-Effectivement. C'est aussi mon ex-p'tit ami... Mais ça rien à voir avec c'que j'ai à lui dire. Bref, on pourrait pas sortir d'ici?

-Bonne idée. On sera mieux dehors...

Il sourit et j'en fit de même. Tala me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et nous sortîmes de l'hôtel.

-T'aurais pu m'le dire qu't'était dans l'même hôtel que moi!

Je détacha mon regard du téléviseur et jeta un regard à Tala qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte qui menait au balcon, un sourire imprimé sur son visage.

-Arrête de sourire comme ça tu va t'faire des rides.

-Bah... rabat-joie. Allez, j'tait demander d'quoi, réponds!

-Ça t'aurait changer quoi, d'le savoir maintenant ou plus tôt?

-Ben, c'est toujours bien de le savoir...

-Tu le sais, là, t'es content?

Je l'entendit soupirer, retournant sur son balcon –Il le monopolisait depuis notre arrivée--, me traitant de « trouble-fête». Après avoir fait le tour des chaînes, j'allai le rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait? Demandai-je.

-Rien... j'observe les étoiles, c'est tout.

-Et c'est ça qui te passionne depuis notre arrivée?

-Oui... j'ai toujours aimé les observés...

-T'es pathétique, Ivanov.

-Ça doit... mais tu ne les aimes pas, toi?

-Boaf...

Il me regarda, souriant, puis nous continuèrent à regarder les étoiles, en silence. Une fine neige commença à tomber, transformant Novossibirsk en un magnifique décor romantique. Les lumières de la ville étaient presque toutes éteinte, seules quelques une brillaient avec la lune. La neige, maintenant plus nombreuse et épaisse, illuminait un peu plus la ville. Quelques couples s'embrassaient dans le parc en bas de l'hôtel. Je jetai un regard à mon voisin, qui contemplait toujours le ciel. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, illuminés par la pleine lune, d'une lueur nostalgique. Ses lèvres rosées et légèrement humides, cause de la neige, étaient tirés en un magnifique sourire en coin.

-Tala, je...

Il quitta le ciel pour me regarder, souriant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Kai?

-Je... j'ai froid, on rentre?

-Pourquoi pas...

Il repoussa sa mèche et retourna à l'intérieur, accaparant à présent le lit.

-Ça te dérange si...? J'suis épuisé.

-Non, ça va.

-Merci.

Il sourit puis s'allongea sur le lit, les main derrière la tête.

-Au fait, Kai. Tu n'm'as pas dit pourquoi tu n'étais plus avec Yamïel...

Je le regardai, incrédule.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Ça m'intrigue... j'ai de la misère à croire que tu aies pu ouvrir ton cœur à quelqu'un sans que ça soit vraiment... vrai. C'est pas ton genre, Kai.

-T'as raison. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

-Alors pourquoi t'as sortis avec?

-Parce que j'ignorais ce que signifiait vraiment l'amour. C'est plus qu'une simple attirance. C'est pouvoir dire que l'on vivrait le restant de nos jours avec celui que l'on aime, que personne d'autre au monde pourrait combler le vide que de ne pas être avec lui crée. Que le simple fait de le voir nous fait sourire, malgré le fait qu'il est celui qui nous blesse. Il nous fait vivre les meilleurs et les pires sentiments. Personne d'autre au monde n'existe puisqu'il est là. Les autres sont invisible, comparé à la beauté qu'il dégage... J'n'ai jamais ressentis ça avec Yamïel. Et c'est réciproque.

-Donc, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que tu aimes, pas vrai? Dit-il en se levant.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête.

-Et... il est au courant?

-Non...

-Tu comptes y dire?

-Oui.

-Quand?

-Maintenant.

Il me regarda, interdit. Je m'approcha doucement de lui, glissant mes bras autour de sa taille. J'approcha lentement mon visage du sien, pour qu'il puisse m'arrêter, s'il le désirait. Mais il ferma les yeux tout en s'approchant de mon visage, glissant ses bras sur mes épaules. Je sentit un léger frisson me parcourir le long de l'échine lorsque nos lèvres se frôlèrent, pour laisser place à un vrai baiser.

* * *

Chibi : Fini!!! BWAH AH AH!!

Mystel : Rôooooh! Méchante! T'as pas le droit de finir là!

Tala : Il a raison! T'as pas le droit!

Chibi : Si j'ai le droit!

Mystel : Naon continue!

Chibi : -part- Non non non!!

Tala : Merde elle s'en va!!

Mystel : Viens, on va aller la rattraper!! Salut tout le monde et review s'il vous plait!!

Tala : Et si c'est nul, c'est qu'elle a pas eu l'temps de relire! Salut!!


	5. Chapitre 4

Mystel : -arrive en scène- Hey! R'garder ça! Me suis réveillé c'matin et j'avais c'collier autour du cou! En plus j'peux même pas l'enlever… -essaye de l'enlever, mais yé pas capable- voyez?

Chibi (avec une laisse au cou, tenue par Tala) : C'est moi qui te l'a mit.

Mystel : Pourquoi?

Chibi : Ben tu saute partout, non? C'est juste une précaution…

Mystel : Et qu'est-ce que ça fait?

Chibi : Veux vraiment l'savoir?

Mystel : Ouiiiii!!!

Chibi : Okay… _Sit boy!_

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW-

Mystel : -effondré au sol- aïe… bobo… TT.TT

Chibi : Alors, tu aimes?

Mystel : -se relève- C'marrant!! –tout sourire- Au fait, pourquoi Yu' te tiens en laisse?

Tala : Pour pas qu'elle se re-sauve…

Mystel : Ah ben oui! Anyway, j'ai les reviews! –sort une feuille de sa poche-

Chibi : Hey, j'viens de remarquer de quoi…

Tala : Quoi?

Chibi : T'es plus grand qu'Kai…

Tala : Oui, et?

Chibi : Bah dans ce fic, j'ai toujours tenu compte que Kai était plus grand! C'pas juste!

Tala : Ben on s'en fout, fait qu'il soit plus grand! De toute façon, on le sait pas s'il est plus grand que moi dans V-Force… Il a peut-être eu sa poussé d'croissance… Maintenant, on peut faire les RAR?

Chibi : Ben oui…

Mystel : Bon! Alors… commençons avec **Bloody Queen**!

Chibi : Chalut!

Mystel : Bon… alors… on disait…

Tala : L'auteur te r'merci pour les cours de français n.n

Mystel : Awwww tu devrait faire ça plus souvent, Tala, t'es trop mignon! 3

Tala : -rougit- euh... bref… -lit la feuille- o.O comment veux tu qu'on soit gentil?

Mystel : -chipe la feuille a Tala- Ouais... on vois pas comment!

Tala : Quoiqu'elle t'ait placé avec Bryan, c'est correct…

Mystel : Oui n.n

Tala : Mais moi… j'veux pas qu'elle me martyrise!

Mystel : T'veux finir avec Kai??

Tala : -rougit- -détourne le regard-

Mystel : -sourire mi-machiavélique, mi-aw-c'est-tout-mignon (lol)- Alors, chibou ! On t'aime fow!

Chibi : Vi! A plus sur MSN!

Mystel : Bon, maintenant, la deuxième et dernière review… celle de **Clo Ivanov**…

Chibi : Cinq tentatives? o.O FF a des probl' j'crois! Bref!

Mystel : T'aime la fin? n.n Yu' aussi j'crois! –regarde Tala, dans un coin, les bras croisé-

Tala : -lui lance un regard noir-

Mystel : Whatever… oui, y va arriver un truc chiant…

Chibi : Si on peux dire…

Mystel : C'qui va pas plaire a notre tit Yu'!

Tala : -lui lance un plus gros regard noir-

Mystel : -tire la langue- Bref, pour ce qui est de l'ex…

Chibi : Tu parles de Yamïel, là?

Mystel : Sûrement… anyway, bah… s'il va faire chier… pas vraiment… l'autre (Chibi) étant pas trop fan des OC, lui donnera pas un rôle trop important…

Chibi : Comme s'il serait mort!

Mystel : Ouin… mettons… Anyway… c'est tout! Chibou!

Chibi : A bientôt! n.n Alors… partons le fic!

Mystel : -sort du pop-corn- Tu viens Yu'?

Tala : -arrive-

Chibi : Bonne lecture!

* * *

(POV Tala)

Je sentis Kai resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille, approfondissant notre baiser. Il glissa une main sous mon chandail, caressant mon torse avec douceur et sensualité, puis il s'embla avoir entrepris de me retirer mon tee-shirt, mais le manque de souffle le fit revenir à la réalité et nous nous séparâmes lentement; j'avais peur de le quitter. Je savais que ce serait probablement notre premier et dernier baiser. J'hésita quelques instants avant d'ouvrir les yeux, redoutant ce qui allait arrivé.

C'est un Kai souriant tendrement que je retrouvai, une fois les yeux ouverts. Je sentais toujours ses mains sur mes hanches, mais n'osai pas les regarder. Les voir m'obligerait à les retirer, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je voudrais seulement rester comme ça pour l'éternité, et faire disparaître toute ma douleur. Je retirai mes bras de sur ses épaules, et il murmura doucement, glissant une main dans mes cheveux :

-Je t'aime…

Je baissai ma tête, les yeux voilés de larmes. Je me détacha de son étreinte, retirant ses mains de sur ma taille. Je me retourna, puis, ne lui murmurant seulement que quelques petits mots, je quittai sa chambre.

-Désolé, Kai… Ne crois pas que je te déteste…

(…)

-Tala? Ça va?

Je levai les yeux vers mon interlocuteur et lui lança un regard noir.

-Si ça va? D'après toi?

Il resta silencieux à m'observer. J'essuyai une larme qui venait de couler le long de ma joue. Je me levai, et, m'apprêtant à partir, lança :

-J'te déteste! J'te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu m'as fait subir!

-Tu délires! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?!

Je me retournai subitement, le dévisageant. Comment pouvait-il nier ses actes? Dire sérieusement qu'il n'y était pour rien? Tout est de sa faute! S'il n'aurait pas existé, j'aurais pût avouer mes sentiments à Kai. Mais avec lui dans les parages, tout est tombé à l'eau! Je vais l'tuer!

-Juste un nom, pour que tu puisses deviner; Kai.

Il resta silencieux, puis dit, en riant :

-Tu m'en veux pour ça? Voyons, Tala! Ce n'est rien! Kai, c'est du passé, non? Maintenant que m'as?

Il s'était avancé et avait glisser ses bras autour de ma taille, tout comme Kai il y avait quelque dizaines de minutes. Je commençai à paniquer et retira rapidement ses bras. Il eut un grand rire, puis, riant toujours à mon oreille, murmura :

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'échapper?

Il donna un coup de langue sur mon lobe, puis commença à m'embrasser sur le cou. Je soupirai tout en m'appuyant sur le mur derrière moi et ferma les yeux.

(Fin POV Tala)

(…)

(POV Kai)

J'hésitai quelque instants avant de tourner la poignée. Qu'allait dire Yamiel en me voyant? Allait-il me dire de partir? Nous étions tout de même l'un pour l'autre qu'un bref souvenir…

D'un geste lent, j'ouvris la porte de la chambre et entra, refermant la porte derrière moi. La salle était plongée dans le noir, pas un seul rayon lunaire ne c'était glisser entre les rideaux. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, non plus. Seule une odeur désagréable emplissait la chambre.

-Yamïel?

Aucune réponse. Je m'apprêtais à partir, lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence.

-Tu pars déjà?

Je fis aussitôt volte-face, reconnaissant cette voix familière.

-Ivanov?!

* * *

Chibi : Voilà! Fini!!

Tala : o.O j'fait _quoi_ dans la chambre de l'aut' con?

Chibi : Comme si j'allais te l'dire…

Mystel : Bon bah… on fait quoi là?

Tala : On ferme le chapitre?

Chibi : Pas d'prolb'! Mais avant; il est nuuuuuuuuul mon chap'! Et aussi, si quelqu'un sais c'que veux dire _kokoro_ là… ben dites-moi le! Parce que ils disent ça dans TOUTES les chansons japonaises que j'ai lues les paroles, et j'veux savoir c'est quoi ça veut dire!!!

Mystel : Et reviews s'il vous plaît! Gênez-vous pô! n.n


	6. Chapitre 5

Chibi : Kakou tout l'monde!

Mystel : Tourlou!

Tala : 'Lut!

Raul : Allo!

Mystel, Chibi, Tala : -se retournent- Tu fait quoi la?

Raul : J'me suis perdu… n.n;;;

Tala : Tu t'es perdu?

Raul : Ben j'me sauvait parce que Julia voulait m'tuer… et j'ai atterrit ici…

Tala : T'aurait mieux fait de rester avec Julia… -pointe Chibi et Mystel par-dessus son épaule- Ces deux là sont pas correct dans leur tête…

Raul : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Tala : Tu vois la fille, là?

Raul : Celle qui r'semble a Bryan?

Tala : Ouais… bah elle est zarb!

Chibi : Normal, j'suis la sœur de Bryan et on m'a foutu plusieurs de ses gènes… alors…

Mystel : De toute façons… Dit, Raul, ça te dirait de faire les ROAR avec nous?

Raul : Euh… okay… qu'est ce que je dois faire?

Mystel : Tu réponds aux reviews!

Raul : Okay…

Tala : Alors, la première review, celle de **Clo Ivanov**…

Chibi : Eille, ya 278 pages de fic de Beyblade en japonais!!

Tala : Ta gueuuule! C'est pas le temps!!

Chibi : Oupsss désolée!! Salut Clo!!

Mystel : Bon, alors, on disait…

Raul : C'est toujours comme ça?

Mystel : Ouais! Bon, maintenant, la RAR…

Tala : J'ai qu'une chose à dire… T'avais raison!! –tout sourire-

Mystel : Bon… euh bref… sinon…

Raul : Tu croyais vraiment que Yu était avec Yamïel?

Tala : C'même pas mon genre…

Raul : Mouais… cause toujours…

Tala : T'as pas à parler! C'pas moi qui est avec ma sœur!

Raul : C… C'même pas vrai!

Tala : Ouais, ouais… bon, passons à la review de **Salima**…

Mystel : Salut!! Bon… euh… bah c'est pas grave si t'a spas reviewer à l'autre, personne n'as réussis ou presque alors… FF bug…

Raul : Et pour ce qui est de ta question… je crois que ce chapitre va répondre à ta question!! Bye!!

Mystel : et pour la dernière review… celle de **Ten-shi**

Tala : Une nouvelle (nouveau?) revieweuse!!

Raul : Bon, euh… bref… pour ce qui est de tes questions… je crois que pour toi aussi, ce chapitre va y répondre!!

Chibi : Et je suis contente que tu aimes!! Alors salut et à plus!

Tala : Et ça c'est un mess pour ma sœur : review!! On se fait 5$ à chaque review répondues alors…

Mystel : Euh, bref, lance le chapitre Chibi…

Chibi : D'acc!!

* * *

-Ivanov?!

-Présent.

-Tu fais quoi ici?! Demandai-je.

-Je sais pas, toi?

-J'suis v'nus voir Yamïel.

-T'es arrivé trop tard… il est partit…

-Ou ça?

Je l'entendis rire, avant de me répondre :

-Avec ses amis les anges…

-Le reste des Angelic Bladers?

-Non! Les _vrais _anges, idiot!

Il ria a nouveau. Moi je restai là, incrédule. Que voulais-t-il dire par _vrais_ anges?

-Ivanov…

-Quoi?

-Tu peux m'expliquer?

-Non.

-Ça sens quoi, au juste?

-Le sang, pourquoi?

Il recommença à glousser.

-Arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle…

-Si c'est drôle!

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer au moins!?

-Je pourrais… mais pouvoir ne veux pas dire vouloir…

Je restai silencieux à fixer la pénombre. Je ne voulais pas le croire, il ne pouvais pas avoir fais ça…

-Ouvres la lumière et voit par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas.

J'obéis et posa la main sur l'interrupteur. J'hésita un instants avant d'appuyer, ayant ma petite idée sur ce que je m'apprêtais à voir.

La lumière allumée me permis de voir ce spectacle répugnant. Yamïel gisait dans son sang, sur le tapis. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux; Ivanov ne l'avait apparemment pas épargné. Son visage était blême et son corps était tranché de partout. Un couteau traînait près de son abdomen, sûrement le dernier endroit où Tala avait planté la lame. D'ailleurs, son ventre était tranché à l'horizontale et ses entrailles en sortaient. Le tapis blanc s'était imprégné d'une profonde couleur pourpre et je devinais parfaitement les traces qu'Ivanov avait laissé lorsqu'il avait rejoint le lit, sur lequel il se trouvait en ce moment, regardant avec un sourire de maniaque le cadavre de Yamïel. Je n'y prêtai guerre attention et continua d'observer la victime.

-C'est un gros gâchis tout de même, tu ne trouves pas?

Je me retournai subitement, pour me retrouver face à Tala qui regardait, une moue dessinée sur son visage, le fusil qu'il caressait doucement avec son index et son majeur droit. Sur le coup de la surprise, je recula et manqua de tomber sur le cadavre.

-N'aie pas peur Kai, je ne te tuerai pas…

Il marqua une pose, durant laquelle il se pencha et ramassa le couteau de sa main droite, l'autre étant toujours occupée par le fusil.

-J'ai simplement proposer à Yamïel de jouer avec moi… dit-il après s'être relever.

Nous restâmes silencieux à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Ivanov abordait un sourire amusé, un sourcil levé.

-Alors, t'en dis quoi?

-T'es vraiment idiot…

-Oh, juste ça? Dit-il, souriant toujours. Tu dois vraiment me détester, non? Tu ne devrais avoir qu'une seule envie, c'est de me faire souffrir atrocement, en me retirant toute mes viscères une à une, pour assouvir ta vengeance…

Il posa une pose, puis repris :

-Tu n'as pas a me détester Kai… je lui ai donner le choix. C'est lui qui a choisi une mort lente et douloureuse…

Il recommença à glousser puis rajouta :

-Bryan avait raison… c'est bien plus amusant tuer que vivre…

-Quel est le rapport avec Kuznetsov?

Il me regarda d'un air étonné.

-Le rapport avec Bry-Bry?! Mais _tout_ a rapport avec lui!

Je le regardai, les sourcils froncés. Que voulait-il insinuer par _tout_?

-Voyons, Kai… dit-il en souriant.

-Quoi?! Si au moins tu pourrais m'expliquer!

-Kai, Kai, Kai… Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi, ce matin, je t'ai dit d'attendre dans le couloir? Ou pourquoi je ne t'ai pas avouer que je t'aimais, tout à l'heure? Ou tout simplement _pourquoi_ j'ai tuer ton ex? Il fallait bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un derrière tout ça, non? Autrement, ça n'aurait pas été aussi amusant, tu ne crois pas?

Il marqua à nouveau une pose, s'assoyant sur le lit.

-C'est Bryan qui m'a demander d'assassiner Yamïel. Il m'a dit qu'il nuirait à nos chances de gagner le prochain championnat. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pourquoi je l'ai fait…

Il soupira, tout en repliant ses jambes sous lui-même.

-Il ne serait pas mort s'il m'aurait dit la vérité…

-De quoi tu parles, Ivanov? Tu pourrais être plus clair dans tes explications?

-Maaais oui, Kai.

Je restai silencieux, attendant ses explications.

-Tu te souviens, avant de partir, la promesse que tu m'as faite? Tu m'avais promis de revenir si j'étais capable de te prouver que je mérite ton attention…

J'hochai la tête, approuvant ses paroles.

-J'ai alors penser que de gagner le tournois de Novossibirsk suffirait. Et j'avais raison. Seulement, c'était Bryan qui devait jouer la dernière manche. Donc, hier, avant la finale, je lui ai proposé d'échanger nos manches. Mais, tu connais Bryan, il n'aurait pas fait ça sans rien en échange…

Il marqua une pose, le temps de me laisser deviner le reste, avant de poursuivre :

-Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il m'aime lui aussi. Et je peux t'assurer que ses sentiments sont réciproques, maintenant. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'attendre ce matin. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies qu'il était là. J'étais plutôt perdu, à ce moment. J'ignorait pour lequel de vous deux mon cœur battait. Mais maintenant je le sais…

Il sourit puis ajouta :

-Désolé Kai, mais c'est Bryan que j'aime…

Je lui lançai un regard noir, plus dévasté par son attitude qui n'est vraisemblablement pas la sienne, que par ses sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques aux miens. En un dernier regard à Yamïel, je quittai la pièce.

* * *

Chibi : Wala ce que j'appelle une fin nowhere!

Tala : J'avoue, c'est plutôt phat…

Mystel : Bah, pas grave…

Raul : Ouais… maintenant on sait presque tout…

Mystel : Reste à savoir ce qui va arriver avec Bryan/Tala/Kai…

Chibi : Ouais! Alors au prochain et dernier chapitre…

Tala : Et reviews s'il vous plaît!!


End file.
